Jacqueline Johnson
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Jacqueline Johnson is a Scottish-born Pure-Blood witch of Australian and French descent (Huguenot). She is the daughter of Samuel Johnson and Marguerite White. Life Before Hogwarts Jacqueline Sophia and Josephine Evelyn Johnson were born on a warm winter morning on January 20th, 2018, to Samuel Johnson and Marguerite White. Jacqui came a mere minute before Jojo, but it made little difference for the twins. Jacqui spent her childhood in a handful of different homes, on a number of different continents. Her father Sam is a Curse-Breaker, and her mother Marguerite is a Healer. He traveled the world for work, and she followed, even while pregnant with the twins. Sam and Maggie they did not let what life threw at them stop to their routine, every bump in the road became a part of the plan. Growing up she was inspired by magic, and wanted it more than she can remember wanting anything else. She knew it would one day mean the power to change the world. She questioned her parents a lot about the rules, why they had them, what they thought of them. She started reading old books, and it took her a lot a time, she learned about some of the history between muggles and wizard. She read about the wars, and some of the factions who fought on both sides. Samuel had to find a way to tell to Jacqui there were not always wars, there were not always wizards and muggles fighting each other. Most importantly he explained to her than no one was going to try to hurt her. Jacqui although relieved still had questions. She told her father she was not studying history because she was afraid of the past, she wanted to learn from it. But, things happen without knowing. One Christmas, the Johnsons visited Marguerite's older sister's family, or the Dedics as they were at the time. Jacqui and Jojo got to meet their cousins. While the parents were off making dinner, Jacqui and Jojo decided to join Ena and her siblings in a friendly game of cricket. It was Jacqui's turn to throw, and as she threw the ball... it was set ablaze. Much to their amusement, Wales came in just in time to extinguish it. Jacqui would feel mildly embarrassed, but Wales said that he was used to things happening to the cricket balls, so they simply had a laugh. After that whole fiasco, the Johnsons would visit a small amount of other places, including Ecuador, South Korea, etc. Until all had to slow down again, and they moved back to Scotland. Around the time of their return... Jacqui and Jojo both received a letter to Hogwarts. While both of them were equally surprised, Jacqui was more so. But little did the twins know, that around the same time, the Dedics had moved to England and the younger ones transferred to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, there was much indeed for Jacqui and Jojo to learn. Her magical ineptitude changed after first year. Wizarding School While in Lpja, Ecuador, Jacqui was able to further discover the monumental impact of history. She was treated to museum trips, a rare excursion between her and her father. It was on these days Jacqui learned to appreciate other cultures, and other lifestyles. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Unbiased - Hospitable, Contrite, Thoughtful, Exuberant Jacqui is perky, she is annoyingly apologetic, and she is extremely giggly. She loves people first and foremost, and she loves to be of help to everyone in anyway that she can. She is almost too friendly, and has been known to "dominate the conversation". She has a bad habit of repetitively asking people if they are "okay" when she thinks they are not. She has great people skills, and people love her, but she can be overbearing. Jacqui is group oriented, and has a deep love of sports, she likes a challenge, and she loves criticism. ESTP: Extravert Sensing Thinking Perceiving. Appearance Sophie Turner Jacqui is identical to her twin sister Jojo. Jacqui has a square shaped jaw framed by long red/blonde hair, a little curly it falls a little past the inside of her elbows. She has bright blue almond shaped eyes, and big wide smile. She has a beautiful rich cream colored skin tone. Jacqui likes to dress in bright bold colors, yellows, pinks, and blues. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female